cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of Regular Show in Turkey
Cartoon Network Turkey has censored several episodes of Regular Show. In Cartoon Network Turkey, some censors can be meaningless. In particular, the kissing scenes and the quotes "Shut up!" and "Stop talking!" sometimes are cut. Season 1 Caffeinated Concert Tickets *Rigby saying "I can't believe you're going to a fist pump concert just for some lady pecs" was cut. *Mordecai saying "You're lucky I care about lady pecs" was cut. Death Punchies * Rigby saying "Stop talking!!!! There was only damage to the one cheek and you know it!" changed "There was only damage to the one cheek and you know it!" *Rigby saying "Stupid book" was cut. Free Cake *The "naked party" scene is cut. Meat Your Maker *The following all was cut: Rigby: ...If I fix it, will you stop being mad at me? Mordecai: Maybe. Rigby: Fine, I'll fix it... *Mordecai saying "No! Don’t even say it! Just shut up so I can find a way out of here before we freeze to death". was cut. *Mordecai saying "Stop pretending like you do anything but get me in trouble!" was cut. Grilled Cheese Deluxe *Mordecai saying "...Lieutenant Riggs doesn’t have that condition. He’s just an idiot." was cut. The Unicorns Have Got to Go *Rigby saying "What kind of loser would want a bunch of chicks tearing their clothes off?" changed "What kind of lose would want?" *Mordecai saying "Shut up!" word speeding was cut. *The scene with the unicorn's flashbacks of hanging out with the women is cut. *The following all was cut: 1st Unicorn:... All you gotta do is lay it down. Mordecai: Lay it... down. 1st Unicorn: Yeah, bro, you know: lay it down! (The unicorns all chant 'lay it down' as one of them pushes Mordecai into the coffee shop.) *Unicorns made toast was cut. *3rd Unicorn saying "...And have a drink! (He sprays Rigby with a soda can, temporarily blinding Rigby.)" was cut. Don *Rigby saying "Shut up!" was cut. Season 2 Ello Gov'nor *The scene with the taxi man eating and spits out some of the man's bones from the engine was removed. *Rigby take a tree for the taxi broke the scene was removed. It's Time *The one word "guts", said in two scenes, was cut. *Rigby saying "Fully clothed!" was cut. *The video game scene (and the flashback) where the man and woman tongue-kiss, is cut. Appreciation Day *The following all was cut: Rigby:"Ugh! Anyone who reads this is gonna think we're complete tools!" (Rigby kicks the phone). Mordecai:"No they're not." Dizzy *For some unknown reason, Mr. Maellard all the scenes that were cut. *The following all was cut: Mordecai:Hey, I know! Why don't you just picture everybody naked? Pops: Naked? Mordecai: Yeah! Pops:Okay.(looks at Mordecai & Rigby to see that they are already naked)I don't like doing this! ... Mordecai: What? How's that gonna do anything? Rigby: It makes more sense than looking at naked people! (to Pops) Pops, what would you rather do? Spin around and get dizzy, or look at naked people? Pops: Get dizzy. Party Pete *Muscle Man's line "It takes guests with breasts and mine don't count" was removed. *Party Pete crotch humping three women from behind was cut out. *The scene of Party Pete crotch-trusting when he showed up at the door is changed to a close-up shot of him tapping his foot. Brain Eraser *Rigby saying "His junk mail?" was removed. *"Every saggy shrivelled, pasty" was removed. *Any instances with Pops full body being shown was zoomed into his face. Benson Be Gone *Again, Mr. Maellard all the scenes that were cut. Muscle Woman *The scene where Muscle Man and Starla tongue kissing as well was cut. *The scene came down the stairs, Muscle Man saying "Aw yeah, baby. You know I love it when you destroy property. (They kiss again)" was cut. *Mordecai sees three names on her back tattooed scene was cut. Temp Check *The scene of the muscular redneck biker playing a harmonica by putting in between his buttcheeks and farting into it was replaced with a newly animated scene in which the biker plays a kazoo by shoving it up his nose. Jinx *Many Ybgir looking people was cut. Do Me a Solid *Rigby saying "...instead on going on a hot date with Margaret." was removed. *Rigby saying "Shut it!" and "Stop talking!" was cut. *Mordecai saying "...Quit being be baby!" was cut. Grave Sights *"Grave Sights" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Turkey due to the excessive horror violence (The episode is about a zombie apocalypse and the gang trying to destroy them.) Over the Top *The scene of Death reviving Rigby by spitting in his mouth is changed to Death firing a laser at him with his finger. *The establishing shot of McHooligan's has the name digitally removed. The Night Owl *The parts that show the ripped head of the owl were cut. A Bunch of Baby Ducks *"Little jerks" was cut. More Smarter *Mordecai saying "I'm not dumb enough to drink that stuff." changed "Yeah, yeah..." *Rigby saying "Come on, we do dumb stuff all the time! We're like two peas in a pod." changed "Come on." *The following all was cut: Mordecai: "Oh, just about some math problem that Rigby doesn't know how to solve." Rigby: "STOP TALKING!!!" *Rigby saying "...and we'll see how you like being the dumb one!" was cut. *Rigby saying "STUP UP!" was cut. *Rigby saying "I tried imbicule, bonehead, peabrain, oh wait! I got it. Mordecai." changed "It can't be imbecile because the seven-letter, oh wait! I got it. Mordecai." *Rigby saying "Hmm. I'm afraid while dumbface fits, it's simply too stupid to fit in this puzzle..." changed "Hmm. I'm afraid while dumbface fits, it's simply too to fit in this puzzle." *Mordecai saying "This theory proves you're dumber than me." was cut. *Rigby saying "As you can see by my encounter theory, it is you, that you are dumber than me." changed "As you can see by my encounter theory..." *Mordecai saying "Probably because you're still too stupid." was removed. *Mordecai saying "Oh no. We've become so smart, they're stupid to us." changed "Oh no." *The following all was cut: Rigby: "... We have to get stupid again." Mordecai: "How?" *The following all was cut: Mordecai: "... To being stupid." Rigby: "To being stupid..." *Mordecai and Rigby made the toast was removed. Go Viral *The following all was cut: Warden of the Internet:"Say 'doomed for eternity'." Pops:"Doomed for eternity!" Season 3 Stick Hockey *The door opens and an arm gripping a stick flies out was cut. *Dave's head come off the scene was cut. Skips Strikes *"We're going to the championship baby!" changed "Yeaahh!" Terror Tales of the Park *The following all was cut: Mordecai:"... They're ghost." Candy Giver:"Oh, well. I know, but I was just asking." *Mordecai saying "What do we say?" was cut. *Mordecai runs away with the fake children was removed. *The following all was cut: Rigby:"Man, this is lame! We've been out here for hours and I hardly have any candy to show for it." Mordecai:"Yeah. Well, I told you jumping out of the bushes wasn't a good idea." Rigby:"I'm an old, tiny robber, that's what I do. Come on, you gotta come in to the part." Mordecai:"Yeah, well you should've committed to dressing up as a dad, like me, because you would have got five times of candy." Rigby:"I'm not dressing up like a dad. It's lame." Mordecai:"Yeah, well, I'm just saying." Rigby:"Yeah, well, what's the point of dressing up if you're not gonna dress up to look cool?" Mordecai:"Dude, it's to get candy. The point of dressing up is to get a boatload of candy, which I did, so I'm calling it a night." (takes out white sheet, revealing a balloon; then it floats away) Rigby:"What?!..." *The following all was cut: Mordecai: (sighs; wind gusts) "Uh, I think we should just go, man." Rigby:"Hmm, hmm." *Mordecai's has censored his pipe. *Muscle Man skinned was cut. *Mordecai getting thrown onto the Bookshelf was cut. Slam Dunk *The shot of Margaret's butt on the bicycle is changed so that she has tailfeathers and the shot is more focused on her face. Cool Bikes *Gary saying "... And it's quiet a mess you've gotten yourselves into." was cut. House Rules *Mordecai and Rigby saying "Rules are for fools! Rules are for fools! Save your stupid rulin' for fools that need a schoolin' !" Rap It Up *Alpha Dog saying "...you guys are delirious, are you hearing this? Talkin' 'bout positive things..." was removed. Fortune Cookie *The following all was cut: Benson:"...It's to celebrate my amazing streak of good luck." Pops:"Good luck?" Benson:"Yeah, don't you remember last night?" (Scene shows flasback of Benson beating Rigby at cards) Rigby:"Augh! You only beat me last night because of my bad luck." Benson:"No Rigby, I only beat you because of my good luck, and it's that luck that makes me trust that..." Think Positive *Muscle Man flies by in this trailer, screaming was cut. Skips vs. Technology *Mr. Maellard and Mrs. Maellard kissing the scene is cut. Butt Dial *Mordecai saying "Makes my insides feel like knotted twists. Her pretty face and those long, long legs, and.." was removed but in the message wasn't cut. Video Game Wizards *Rigby saying "... we can waste those losers and win that glove! Woo!" was removed. Big Winner *The scene when Muscle Man kicks a guard's head off was cut. Replaced *Jeremy saying "... Now get out of here before this hand turns into a fist and I use it to punch you in the face." was removed. Trash Boat *The Urge saying "BABY!" was cut. Fists of Justice *When Archibald is killed, the shot of the void in his belly is cut. Busted Cart *The following all was cut: Benson:"(enraged) Mordecai! Rigby! What have I told you about messing with the cart? If you think-- (Mr. Maellard puts his hand on Benson's shoulder)" Mr. Maellard:"My office, now! *Mr. Maellard's has censored his pipe. Muscle Mentor *Rigby saying "Quit it!" was cut. Out of Commission *The car and cart doing something strange scene was cut. *The following all was cut: Cart: Psh! Jerk! Mordecai: Okay, ah ahh, you last drink. Rigby: Let's go the dump, it's getting late. *Waiter saying "It's stand." was cut. Fancy Restaurant *The part in which Maitre d's fork decreases was cut. Death Bear *The part where Death Bear sliced the man's arms off was removed. Fuzzy Dice *Muscle Man saying "Man, how are we supposed to get those dice now?" was cut. *The following was cut: Benson:"So I want everyone to line up, and when the balls drop--" (M&R laugh at the sexual innuendo. Benson facepalms) Benson:"Ugh... when the game starts, you throw, and get back in line." *FBI Agent saying "Get on the ground, now" was cut. Sugar Rush *In the scene where Mordecai, Rigby, Pops and Skips were running back to the park with the donuts, the part with them running past the tracks before the train came by was cut. Bad Kiss *Mordecai and Margaret kissing was cut. *Mordecai says "I'm such an idiot." was cut. *Mordecai saying "Dude, quit it." was cut. Season 4 Terror Tales of the Park II *"Terror Tales of the Park II" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Turkey. But afterwards, that episode will air on April 1, 2015.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com.tr/tv-guide/wednesday Pie Contest *Muscle Man and Starla kissing scene was cut. 150 Piece Kit *He moves the pass, upon which its image changes was cut. Bald Spot *Muscle Man saying "Sure babe." was cut. *The part where one of the Roller Skaters punches Muscle Man's pectorals and his hand is burned to nothing. *Muscle Man saying "No babe!" was cut. *Aftermost, Muscle Man and Starla kissing scene was cut. Guy's Night *Guys are playing cards was cut. One Pull Up *Benson saying "Mordecai, Rigby! Quit talking and get on the bar!" changed "Mordecai, Rigby! Get on the bar!" *Rigby saying "Stop talking!" was cut. *Benson saying "Cool it Muscle Man..." was cut. The Christmas Special *Mordecai saying "Stop it!" was cut. TGI Tuesday *Rigby laughing and getting punched was cut. *Rigby saying "Hey Eileen, check this out. (Grabs a bra, and they laugh)" was cut. Firework Run *Man #2 saying "Can I help you?" was cut. *The following all was cut: (Hector still watches through the window, while eating a chile relleno, and laughs) Hector: Lets stop them! (one of his thugs was trying to find the right key) C'mon! C'mon! Hector: Give me the keys! (Hector struggles to unlock the door) AAAHH! (Hector finally unlocks the door) Hector: Get them! *Hector's wielding a rocket launcher instead of his golden rifle. The Longest Weekend *Muscle Man and Starla making out was cut. Sandwich of Death *Sensai's Master saying "You must be a real fool..." was cut. Do or Diaper *The following all was cut: (Muscle Man and Starla make out) Rigby: Hmm, seems simple enough. *The following all was cut: Starla: Your so bad. (Starla and Muscle Man make out and leave) *The following all was cut: Woman: I had a really great time tonight. (she and her boyfriend kiss, along with other couples kiss) Margaret: Ugh, like get a room, right? Mordecai: Yeah, ha. *Margaret saying "QUIET, RIGBY!..." was cut. Caveman *The part where Cavemans sliced the man's arms off was removed. Limousine Lunchtime *Mr. Maellard with pipe was cut. Picking Up Margaret *The following all was cut: Margaret: (on phone) Mordecai, are you in trouble? Mordecai: (on phone) Hahah.. what? Trouble? No. Wicket Leader: You don't want trouble? *Mordecai and Margaret kissing in half was cut. Cool Cubed *"Cool Cubed" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Turkey. Trailer Trashed *Muscle Man saying "...Eat on that, health department!" was cut. Country Club *Roger saying "That's right babe. (Kisses her and they both drink)" was cut. *Mordecai and Rigby "(Pretending to drink) Cheers! (The two head further out)" was cut. *The following all was cut: Female Member 1: Not at all! Country Club Leader: Good one pumpkin-cheecks! (Kisses her) But if you were, you know that the only thing that matters in life is turning other people's things into toilets! World's Best Boss To added! Party Re-Pete *The scene of Party Benson crotch-trusting when he showed up at the door is stoped. Steak Me Amadeus *Mordecai and Margaret kissing scene was cut. Season 5 Laundry Woes *Rigby saying "This is dumb!" was cut. A Skips in Time *Mordecai saying "Hey, lay off!" was cut. Survival Skills *Mordecai saying "I see." was cut. *"See you on the other side!" was changed to "Anyway, in 50 years, I'd probably die of Natural Resources." Terror Tales of the Park III *"Terror Tales of the Park III" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Turkey. But afterwards, that episode will air on April 1, 2015.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com.tr/tv-guide/wednesday Bank Shot *"The God of Basketball?" was changed to "Dude, nice ride!" Power Tower *When the shredder was done incorrectly and the tape ended, the noise wasn't a regular censor beep, it was a long low note instead. The Heart of a Stuntman *Rigby making gestures about Johnny Crasher's eyes was changed to him lowering his arm. Dodge This *Mordecai and CJ kissing scene in flashback was cut. *The park dodgeball name is titled "Benson's Bomberz" instead of "Benson's Ballerz". Tested Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Regular Show Category:Turkish censorship